


Баки Барнс против Крысиного Короля

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Future, Body Horror, Christmas, Disabled Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Retelling, Romance, Secret Santa
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Ретеллинг «Щелкунчика», также есть отсылки к нескольким рождественским сказкам, кто найдет все, тот молодец.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 32





	Баки Барнс против Крысиного Короля

Стив проснулся от долгого-долгого сна. На секунду солнечное сияние ослепило его, и Стив решил, что он попал на небеса. В детстве ему всё обещали, что он окажется на небесах, и там будет светло и спокойно, и ничего не будет болеть. Но все его тело болело, да и Стив вспомнил, что детство давно прошло.  
  
Тогда он открыл глаза.  
  
Дом был незнакомый, и люди тоже. Все вокруг светилось, мелькало, скользило по стенам и потолку. Кругом тусклым светом мерцали экраны, а за окном, Стив увидел, летали автомобили. Так он понял, что очутился в будущем. Снова.  
  
Ребенок, что разбудил его, глядел во все глаза.  
  
– Мама, кто это?  
  
– Это? – теперь Стив увидел женщину, высокую, стройную, с волнистыми бровями. – Это оловянный солдатик.  
  
– Что такое оловянный?  
  
– Олово – такой старый металл, его больше не делают. Очень неэкологичный. – Женщина протянула к Стиву руку, скользнула пальцем по груди и плечам. – Ну и ну, сколько же ему лет? Я даже не знала, что мамино барахло тут все еще хранится.  
  
Мальчик тем временем доставал из коробки все новые игрушки.  
  
– Мама, посмотри! – вопил он каждый раз, когда на свет появлялся очередной персонаж. – Здесь есть балерина! И робот, и ангел, и даже пират!  
  
– Это все старый мусор, – сказала женщина. – И занимает слишком много места.  
  
– Но они же такие странные! – пылко возразил ребенок. – Давай повесим их на нашу елку.  
  
– У нас голографическая елка, такие игрушки к ней не подойдут. Лучше купим обновление и добавим голо-игрушек, идет?  
  
– Я хочу эти. – Стив узнал упрямый тон мальчика. Он и сам когда-то так говорил, и это были опасные нотки. Женщина вздохнула.  
  
– Хорошо, я напишу бабушке, пусть придет и поможет тебе их развесить. Это ее порадует, – произнесла женщина вполголоса и добавила строже: – А теперь иди и полистай картинки в старкофоне, как тебе задали в школе.  
  


***

  
Бабушка приехала на другой день, да не просто, а с елкой. Выпуклой и шуршащей, такой, что ее можно было даже потрогать.  
  
– Мама, ты с ума сошла? – возмутилась женщина. – Меня же выгонят из церкви Хюгге за такое.  
  
– Настоящим игрушкам нужна настоящая елка, – возразила бабушка, подмигнув внуку. – Настоящая, пусть даже из эко-пластика.  
  
Морщины у нее на лице складывались так, что казалось, она знает какой-то секрет. Чаще всего она и знала.  
  
Елку поставили в лаунж-зоне, солдатика квартировали, а в соседях у него оказались балерина и ангел. Стив был этому рад.  
  
Бабушка внимательно разглядывала каждую игрушку, с нежностью брала в руки и вешала на елку, а внук ей помогал. Когда настал черед Стива, старушка покачала его в ладони, как в колыбели, и восхищенно сощурила глаза.  
  
– Даже краска не стерлась, за столько-то лет.  
  
Так и есть: красно-синий мундир Стива все еще был ярким, и даже звезда на щите гордо блестела. Многие другие игрушки выглядели куда хуже. Например, у ангела еще с прошлого раза было сломано крыло. Его, конечно, приклеили на место, но теперь оно торчало как-то криво. У дружелюбного паучка все ноги в коробке перепутались, а пират весь потемнел от времени.  
  
– А робот даже стреляет, – с восторгом заметил мальчик. – Если нажать в грудь, смотри, это лазер! Пиу, пиу!  
  
– Не робот, – сказала бабушка, – а Железный Человек. Повесь-ка его повыше, чтоб хорошо было видно.  
  
Потом бабушка ушла поболтать с мамой мальчика, а тот остался играть со своими новыми друзьями. Он разыгрывал сражения и озвучивал взрывы, и за полчаса Стив успел сразиться с пиратами и роботами, отразить нашествие инопланетян и уложить на лопатки парочку зомби.  
  
А когда наступила ночь и все люди уснули, пришло время настоящих сражений.  
  
– Вы это слышите? – сказал Стив, разбудив балерину и ангела.  
  
– Не у всех есть суперслух, приятель, – проворчал ангел сонно. – Просто расскажи, в чем дело?  
  
– Странный шум на нижних ветках. – Стив нахмурился. – Мне кажется, кому-то нужна наша помощь.  
  
– Тебе просто приснился плохой сон. – Ангел заглянул Стиву в лицо и обнял за плечи. – Мы говорили об этом, Стив, ты помнишь? Кошмары могут казаться реальными, но они не причинят тебе вреда.  
  
– Кошмары может и нет, а вот крысы – определенно, – заметила балерина хладнокровно и указала вниз. Теперь они увидели: там, под елкой, сидело две уродливых толстых крысы. В темноте их глаза горели ярче, чем лампочки гирлянд, а зубы так и щелкали. Одна из крыс, побольше, казалась обычной, но у ее товарки было две головы.  
  
– Этим никого сейчас не удивишь, – заметил Железный Человек, спланировав вниз в своем летучем костюме. – Обычное дело, если встретил трехголовую, а увидишь тварь с пятью головами – будет удача весь год. Или это про лепрекона? – Тони почесал в затылке. – В любом случае, я бы с ними не связывался.  
  
Но Стив уже спешил вниз, прыгая с ветки на ветку. У него не было крыльев, как у Сэма, или супер-костюма, как у Тони, но Стив был сделан из прочного материала и не разбивался, даже когда падал с большой высоты. Так что теперь он просто спешил вниз, не заботясь, что ветки больно бьют его по плечам и спине.  
  
Крысы уже обгладывали конфеты и мандарины, что висели на нижних ветках, догрызли огарки свечей и теперь принялись за ватных ангелов. Всем известно, что на нижних ветках елки живут самые простенькие игрушки: снеговики и шишки, хлопушки и колокольчики. Но Стив вступил за них в бой и дрался отважно. В конце концов крысы отступили.  
  
– Поверить не могу, ты все еще лезешь в любую драку, – сказала балерина за спиной у Стива, и тот вздрогнул. Эти слова казались ему слишком уж знакомыми, но вспоминать было больно.  
  
– Кто-то должен, – сказал Стив просто. На нижних ветках закатили пир в честь победы, и до самого утра все праздновали.  
  


***

  
Но крысы вернулись на следующую ночь, и после следующей.  
  
И с каждым разом их было больше. Трехголовые, четырехголовые, крысы с пятью головами – они не приносили удачу, а только лишние неприятности.  
  
Теперь уже в сражении участвовали все. Наташа раскидывала крыс в стороны своими боевыми пируэтами. Сэм прикрывал Стива в каждом сражении. Тони стрелял в них из своего репульсора. Но все было напрасно: на место убитой крысы приходило две новых, а еще они обнаглели и стали забираться на елку все выше. У одной из крыс даже развернулось два кожистых крыла, а другая принялась плеваться едкой жидкостью, прожигающей все на своем пути.  
  
Пришлось эвакуировать гражданских с нижних веток, но это было лишь временной мерой. Никто не сомневался: крысы будут карабкаться еще выше.  
  
– Как будто они охотятся за чем-то или кем-то, – заметил Тони. – Общий сбор, мозговой штурм, есть идеи?  
  
Тогда-то балерина и сказала:  
  
– Щелкунчик.  
  


***

  
Щелкунчик был единственным, кто мог бы справиться с крысами.  
  
– Ему достаточно рот открыть, и после можно вызывать бригаду по зачистке, – сухо сказала Наташа. – Он может отгрызть голову любому из нас раньше, чем мы назовем его имя.  
  
– Парня действительно зовут Щелкунчик? – уточнил Тони таким тоном, словно только что получил подарок на Рождество.  
  
– Тебе будет не до смеха, если столкнешься с ним лично, – предупредила Наташа. Затем приподняла свою пачку, чтобы показать шрам. – Даже мне он не по зубам.  
  
– Еще бы, ведь его ЗУБЫ вне конкуренции, – воскликнул Тони. – Нет, ладно, простите. Так, и ты считаешь, мы должны призвать этого Мистера Блендамед в наши ряды?  
  
– Он отошел от дел и больше не сражается. – Наташа кинула взгляд на Стива. – Но возможно, кто-то достаточно упрямый сможет его уговорить. Ведь крысы здесь из-за него.  
  
И Наташа рассказала, как много лет назад, на другой елке, Щелкунчик откусил голову крысиному королю. С тех пор крысы одержимы жаждой мести и поклялись достать Щелкунчика любой ценой.  
  
– Либо мы его скормим крысам и заключим мирный договор, либо он всех перещелкает, в любом случае, мы в выигрыше. – Тони выразительно поднял брови. – Итак, кто будет парламентером?  
  
Все уставились на Стива.  
  


***

  
Стив выяснил, что Щелкунчик скрывается в самой гуще ветвей на елке, подальше от посторонних глаз. Потребовалось время, чтобы выйти на его след, но у Наташи было достаточно навыков, у Стива – упорства, у Сэма – закусок, а у Тони – шуточек на тему. Наконец они нашли конспиративную квартиру.  
  
– Я пришел один, – сказал Стив, нагрянув к Щелкунчку. – Я не собираюсь драться с тобой.  
  
И хотя Стив старался выглядеть самым мирным образом, Щелкунчик ему не поверил. Они вступили в схватку и были достойными противниками друг для друга: Стив дрался так, словно не чувствовал боли, а Щелкунчик как будто не знал усталости. В какой-то момент Щелкунчик прижал Стива к стене, крепко схватив за горло, и их лица оказались так близко. Стив видел ярко-голубые глаза Щелкунчика, страдающие глаза. Это все, что виднелось над плотной кожаной маской, скрывающей его лицо.  
  
Стив опустил руки и прекратил сопротивление.  
  
– Я не стану драться, – повторил он хрипло, пока Щелкунчик лишь усиливал хватку на его горле. Стиву стало трудно дышать: словно он снова погружался в ледяную воду, как в тот раз, когда его уронили в зимнее озеро. Или словно он совсем маленький, и от кашля не может уснуть каждую ночь, и кто-то гладит его по спине тяжелой грубой ладонью, кто-то смутно знакомый, как из прошлой жизни.  
  
– Баки, – прохрипел Стив, и Щелкунчик вдруг отпрянул. Его глаза вспыхнули, потом он пустился бежать.  
  
А Стив, конечно, бросился в погоню.  
  


***

  
– Я не смог его догнать, – огорченно признался Стив. Он все еще не мог осознать тот факт, что кто-то бегает быстрее.  
  
– Если он не захочет, мы его не найдем, – сказала Наташа. – Щелкунчик умеет прятаться очень хорошо, больше его врасплох не застать.  
  
– Значит, придется справляться самим, вот и все. – Сэм пожал плечами. – Лучше нам поспешить, пока эти крысы не залезли сюда.  
  
И они отправились в новый бой, но в этот раз крыс было слишком много. В какой-то момент Стив потерял из виду своих друзей, и вокруг были лишь оскаленные пасти, желтые клыки и голые хвосты, что били его, как будто розги. Стив снова и снова вскидывал свой щит, но кольцо врагов смыкалось только теснее.  
  
И когда одна ободранная, красноглазая крыса повалила его навзничь, все вдруг замерло.  
  
Воздух словно наполнился электрическим треском. Стив поднял глаза и увидел Щелкунчика. Щелкунчик медленно поднес руки к лицу и снял свою маску. Стив зажмурился.  
  
Через секунду все было кончено. Ни одна крыса не уцелела.  
  
– Спасибо, что пришел на помощь, – сказал Стив, пока бригада по зачистке приводила все в порядок. Вокруг бегали медики-снеговики, однако к Щелкунчику никто не подходил, хотя он был залит кровью. Но Стив был практически уверен, что вся кровь на нем – чужая.  
  
– Это ненадолго поможет, – глухо, невнятно проговорил Щелкунчик. Пока он говорил, он низко опускал голову, так, чтобы скрыть свое лицо. Его нижняя челюсть была огромной, неестественно выступала, растягивая кожу лица, а когда он говорил, меж тонких губ мелькали острые, крупные зубы. Нижняя половина его лица была настолько уродливой, что ясные голубые глаза казались особенно красивыми.  
  
– Они вернутся снова, – сказал Щелкунчик. – Они идут за мной.  
  
– Когда они придут, я буду рядом, – поклялся Стив. – Мы встретим их вместе и дадим отпор. Раз и навсегда.  
  
Щелкунчик издал скрежещущий, страшный звук. Так он смеялся.  
  
– Никто не справится с Крысиным Королем, – сказал Щелкунчик. – Даже я. – И добавил еле слышно, подняв руку к лицу: – Он сделал это со мной.  
  
– Тогда мы все исправим, – заявил Стив и взял Щелкунчика за руку. Тот замер, ошеломленный, как будто никто и никогда его не касался. – Ты не должен сражаться один, знаешь?  
  
Стив привел Щелкунчика к себе домой и объявил, что теперь они будут висеть на одной ветке.  
  


***

  
– Это еще что? – вскрикнула женщина, проходя мимо елки. – Джо, иди-ка сюда.  
  
Мальчик прибежал, громко топая. Лицо у него было перепачкано краской, а в руке была кисточка.  
  
– Ты повесил сюда это страшилище? В самый центр елки!  
  
– Вау, это зубастик! – Мальчик протянул руку и тут же отдернул, пока его не цапнули за палец. – Хаха, да он просто СУПЕР!  
  
– Это Щелкунчик, – раздалось из коридора. И мать, и ребенок мигом притихли, обернулись к голосу.  
  
– Пап, а что такое Щелкунчик?  
  
– Он нужен, чтобы разбивать орехи, – сказал мужчина.  
  
– А что такое орехи?  
  
– Спроси у мамы, – и с тихим гудящим звуком мужчина удалился. Хлопнула дверь дальней спальни. Джо взял маму за руку, и она натянула на лицо улыбку.  
  
– Орехи – это древняя еда, еще до порошков. А теперь иди и закончи свой проект по экологии.  
  


***

  
План казался простым и действенным.  
  
– «Голубая стрела» проходит здесь раз за ночь. Поезд идет с нижнего яруса до самой вершины елки, и уж там, по легенде, звезда.  
  
– Волшебная звезда желаний, – мечтательно выдохнул дружелюбный паучок, и Тони строго взглянул на него, чтобы не перебивал.  
  
– Дорога предстоит крутая и опасная, особенно на нижних ярусах, но мы постараемся взять на себя крыс. Ваша задача – раздобыть звезду и притащить сюда, а я уж сделаю из нее супер-оружие. Ни одной крысы на мили вокруг не останется.  
  
– И ничего другого не останется тоже, – пробормотал под нос Сэм. – Ладно, ребята, а никого не смущает, что поезд называется «Голубая стрела»? Вы уже поговорили о своих чувствах, между прочим?  
  
И Стив, и Щелкунчик вдруг поняли, что страшно опаздывают, и поспешили на вокзал. Поезд прибыл точно по расписанию. Все вагоны были начищены до блеска, а в маленьких окошках горел желтый уютный свет.  
  
У одного такого окошка устроились Стив и Щелкунчик, и поезд начал свой ход. Вместо рельсов поезд скользил по гирлянде из бусин, а эта гирлянда причудливо петляла от самой нижней до самой верхней еловой ветке.  
  
Стоило им спуститься вниз, как крысы принялись набрасываться на поезд. Как-то они уже узнали, что Щелкунчик внутри, и атаковали яростно, так, что вагоны раскачивались и чуть не опрокинулись. Стив держал свой щит наготове, но вдруг крысы оставили их в покое – вся команда супергероев отвлекла врагов.  
  
Поезд помчался мимо знакомых мест, а потом еще выше – туда, где Стив ни разу не бывал. Из окна он видел потрясающие пейзажи, заснеженные шишки и хрустальных птиц.  
  
Стив заметил, что Щелкунчик пристально за ним наблюдает.  
  
– Красиво, – пробормотал Щелкунчик из-под маски. Должно быть, он имел в виду пейзаж.  
  
– Мы добудем эту звезду, – сказал Стив бодрым тоном. – И ты загадаешь свое желание. Ты ведь знаешь, что в Рождество желания исполняются?  
  
– Я просто хочу, – медленно проговорил Щелкунчик. – Хочу быть прежним. Правильным. Как ты. Я был таким… когда-то. Пока не попал в лапы Крысиному Королю. – Он нахмурился. – В прошлый раз ты назвал имя.  
  
Он уставился на Стива, будто ждал чего-то, но Стив не мог объяснить.  
  
– Я ведь оловянный, – жалко улыбнулся Стив. – У меня здесь пусто. – Он постучал по лбу. – А с тех пор, как я упал в озеро, у меня все воспоминания спутались.  
  
– Мне кажется, я знал тебя когда-то, – выдохнул Щелкунчик.  
  
– Я лежал там, на дне, целую вечность, пока меня не нашли, – продолжил Стив, не расслышав. – Я весь покрылся льдом. И льдинка попала мне в глаз. Но теперь я в порядке. – Он кивнул сам себе. – И ты будешь, Ба… Щелкунчик.  
  
– Скажи это. – Щелкунчик поймал его взгляд.  
  
– Ты будешь в порядке?  
  
– Нет. Другое.  
  
Стив помедлил. Затем протянул руку и снял с Щелкунчика маску. Тот не двигался и даже не дышал, пока Стив медленно обводил пальцами его челюсть, гладил по щеке.  
  
– Баки, – сказал Стив и поцеловал его в неповоротливый, болезненно сжатый рот.  
  
В этот момент крысы захватили поезд.  
  


***

  
– Держи мою руку, пожалуйста, – пытался Стив перекричать ветер, и Баки тянулся к нему изо всех сил, а в следующий момент уже падал вниз, и снова, и снова, словно в кошмарном сне. Все мелькало перед глазами, как снежном шаре, который хорошенько встряхнули.  
  
– Приятель, ты сделал все, что мог, – повторял ему Сэм. – Их было слишком много, и они были чертовски мощными.  
  
Там была крыса с семью головами. Стив таких прежде не видел. Он было решил, это и есть Крысиный король – но Баки сказал, что нет. Должно быть, у Крысиного Короля голов еще больше. Бессчетное множество.  
  
– Он в лучшем мире, Роджерс, – сказала Наташа. – Ты не можешь гоняться за призраками. Если его нет на елке, его нет нигде – уж поверь мне, я сделала все, чтобы его отыскать.  
  
Теперь, когда пропал Щелкунчик, крысы больше не атаковали. Вся елка готовилась к Рождеству. Особенно ярко горели свечи, каждая фея принарядилась, каждый трубочист начистил инструмент. Птицы всюду репетировали праздничные хоралы, гномы сновали с ветки на ветку, нагруженные подарками.  
  
Стив подолгу стоял на леденцовом мосту, глядя, как колышутся зеленые волны. Он пропадал в баре «Остролист», заливаясь глинтвейном, в попытке сбежать от воспоминаний.  
  
– Ты не можешь снова нырнуть в озеро, Стив, – заявил Тони, усевшись однажды на барный стул рядом с ним. – Хватило нам и прошлого раза, верно? Мы все тут за тебя переживаем.  
  
– Если я и утоплюсь, то только в большом чане грога, – пообещал Стив резко.  
  
– Тогда полное погружение, – ответил Тони и поднял два пальца, подав знак полярному медведю за стойкой.  
  


***

  
– Мама, куда делся Щелкунчик? Он висел на елке, но больше его нет.  
  
– Он упал и разбился, – ответила женщина. – Наверное, ты плохо его прицепил. – У нее не было времени в этом разбираться. Из-за кислотного дождя на стенах дома остались разводы, и ей придется отчистить все до Рождества, чтобы гости не увидели. Ей бы не помешало немного помощи, а Джо все не отставал.  
  
– Как это – разбился? – спросил он, распахнув глаза.  
  
– С настоящими игрушками такое бывает. У него отвалилась рука, он сломался.  
  
Джо скуксился, и женщина погладила его по макушке.  
  
– Брось, у тебя же полно других.  
  
– Но мне нравился этот.  
  
– Его уже нет. Я положила его в компостер, для переработки. – Так велено было поступать со всем органическим мусором, хотя такой появлялся редко. – Он все равно был страшненьким, – в свечении гирлянды, в темноте, на елке, у него был по-настоящему зловещий вид, так что в глубине души женщина порадовалась такому исходу.  
  
Но Джо опустил голову и начал сопеть, а потом закапали слезы.  
  
– Нельзя с ним так было, – прохлюпал он. – Ну и пусть сломался. Что теперь, сразу выкидывать? А папу тоже выкинуть?  
  
Джо поднял голову, глядя на маму с вызовом.  
  
– Теперь, когда у него нет ног, его ты тоже выкинешь?  
  
Мальчик убежал в свою комнату, а женщина пару секунд стояла, глядя на желтые разводы по стенам. Они складывались в узор, похожий на галактический орнамент – как на форме ее мужа, пока он участвовал в космовойнах.  
  
Потом она спустилась в подвал, открыла крышку контейнера. Он еще не набрался до нужной отметки, поэтому не переработал мусор. Уродливая игрушка лежала сверху, синие глаза, раззявленный рот, будто в крике. Одну руку вырвало под корень, другая вывернулась под странным углом.  
  
Женщина взяла игрушку и прижала к груди.  
  


***

  
Стив пришел на леденцовый мост, и Баки уже был там, словно был там всегда. Стив схватил его и притянул в объятье прежде, чем смог бы заметить его железную руку и потрепанный вид. Прошла долгая секунда, прежде, чем Баки перестал дрожать.  
  
Он сомкнул руки за спиной Стива.  
  
Позже вся компания собралась в местной пряничной.  
  
– Поверить не могу, что ты выбрался, – сказал Сэм, сверкая глазами. – Так здорово тебя здесь видеть.  
  
– Мы скучали, – безразлично добавила Наташа.  
  
– И что это за клешню тебе прицепили? Выглядит потрясающе, – добавил Тони, не сводя глаз с железной руки. Стив уже знал, что она досталась Баки от какого-то разломанного робота, что валялся у Джо в детской. Она могла стрелять лазерами и бить током, что им очень пригодится в любом сражении.  
  
– Добро пожаловать домой, мистер Щелкунчик, – застенчиво сказал паучок, притащив пряники сразу для всех.  
  
Баки обвел всех потерянным взглядом.  
  
– Почему? – неловко проговорил он.  
  
– Потому что Капитан Чугунный Лоб всех извел своим кислым видом, – закатил глаза Тони.  
  
– Потому что ты часть команды, и ты нам нравишься, – перевел на человеческий язык Сэм. У него было ангельское терпение.  
  


***

  
В этот раз они отправились в путь все вместе. Сэм и Железный Человек помогали им подниматься с ветки на ветку, а паучок сооружал под ними страховочные сети.  
  
И хотя крысы снова ринулись в погоню, их маленькие когтистые лапы были не так быстры.  
  
– Вот она! – воскликнул паучок, издали заметив большую звезду на вершине елки. Она сверкала и сияла всеми оттенками алого.  
  
– Да вы шутите, – пробормотала под нос балерина. – У меня советские флэшбеки.  
  
– Этого еще не хватало, – в тон ей сказал Железный Человек, заметив двух привратников, что охраняли путь к звезде. Одной из них была ведьма в пышном алом платье, а другой был колдун, печально известный своими странностями.  
  
– Он постоянно болтает с собственным плащом, – шепнул Сэм, склонившись к Стиву. – Это не самый хороший знак.  
  
– Пропустите нас, мы пришли за звездой. – Стив воинственно вскинул щит, но никого это особо не впечатлило. Ведьма насмешливо оглядела всю компанию, а колдун вскинул бровь.  
  
– И что же вам нужно от могущественного и старинного артефакта?  
  
– Я собираюсь сделать огромную пушку из этой штуковины, а потом разогнать проклятых крыс. – Тони пожал плечами. – Или что-то в этом роде.  
  
Крысы карабкались вверх по веткам, сотрясая всю елку. В ужасе звенели колокольчики, разноцветные акробаты, эльфы и кролики разбегались с их дороги.  
  
– Рождественская звезда никогда не станет оружием, – возразил колдун. – Магия Рождества работает совершенно иначе.  
  
Он говорил так, словно это была всем известная истина. У них не было запасного плана. Тогда Щелкунчик вышел вперед.  
  
– Крысы донимают вас, потому что им нужен я, – сказал он глухо. – Я сдамся, и все закончится.  
  
– Исключено, – возмутился Тони раньше, чем кто-то успел бы открыть рот. – Такой вариант даже не рассматривался.  
  
– Мистер Странный, они уже совсем близко, – заметил паучок, – неужели совсем ничего нельзя сделать?  
  
Колдун скорчил гримасу.  
  
– Доктор Странный, попрошу. – Колдун подумал мгновение. – Что точно делать не стоит – так это отвечать насилием на насилие. Это лишь множит злобу.  
  
– Так может, нам с ними подружиться, взяться за руки и устроить хоровод? – Наташа уже вытащила свои ножи, спрятанные в пуантах. – Или есть план получше?  
  
– Хоровод, – шепнула ведьма колдуну, и тот кивнул.  
  
– Да. Мы проведем ритуал. Это должно сработать.  
  
– Тогда нам лучше поторопиться. – Сэм беспокойно потирал свое крыло. Крысы были уже совсем близко. Они упорно цеплялись за ветки и карабкались вверх, вгрызаясь в иглы.  
  
Стив взял Баки за руку, стиснув его железные пальцы. Наташа встала с другой стороны, Тони, Сэм, Паучок, Ведьма и Колдун – все вместе они окружили звезду хороводом, и Колдун принялся бормотать под нос заклинания. Разноцветные символы вспыхивали в воздухе тут и там, осыпаясь искрами, как бенгальские огни, а елка стала сиять еще ярче.  
  
Стив зажмурился изо всех сил.  
  
«Пусть Баки будет в порядке», – попросил он мысленно, вкладывая в это желание всю свою страсть и надежду. Все остальные тоже о чем-то просили, тихо, про себя. Стив увидел, как шевелятся губы Сэма, поймал пристальный взгляд Наташи, улыбнулся в ответ на улыбку паучка и кивнул Тони. Затем повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Баки.  
  
Тот глядел на Стива, не отрываясь.  
  
Крысы окружили их плотным кольцом, но не решались нападать, напуганные ярким сиянием звезды. Они щелкали зубами у Стива над ухом, хлестали его хвостами по ногам. Колдун бормотал все быстрее и быстрее, символы вспыхивали и исчезали, но ничего больше не происходило.  
  
Тогда ведьма быстрым внезапным пинком отправила звезду в полет.  
  
Описав красивую дугу, звезда сорвалась с вершины и с оглушительным звоном обрушилась на пол, где и разбилась на тысячу осколков.  
  


***

  
Женщина поднялась до рассвета, чтобы закончить последние приготовления, спрятать подарки под елкой и развести в воде праздничный завтрак. Она еще зевала над своим первым бескофеиновым кофе за день, когда услышала звон разбитой посуды.  
  
Ничего удивительного. В этом доме постоянно что-то ломалось.  
  
Она поспешила на шум, зажгла свет и завизжала.  
  
Крысы! Всюду были крысы! Они висели на елке, сновали по полу, одна наглая крыса бросилась женщине под ноги. Пришлось вскочить на стул, и визжать уже оттуда.  
  
– О нет, о нет, мамочки! – кричала женщина. Должно быть, ее крик разбудил мужа, потому что через секунду он уже был в гостиной. Примчался так быстро, что едва не вывалился из своего магнитного кресла, а в руке у него был заряженный бластер. Женщина и не знала, что муж его сохранил после отставки.  
  
Крысы бросились врассыпную, стоило припугнуть их самым слабым зарядом. Секунда – и комната снова была пустой, словно ничего и не было. В мертвой тишине было слышно лишь тяжелое дыхание мужчины и звук остывающего бластера.  
  
– Ты в порядке?  
  
Голос мужа звучал так мягко, так непривычно мягко, что женщина разрыдалась.  
  
– Только этого нам не хватало! Вечером придут гости, а у нас крысы! Я говорила маме, что эко-елка привлечет всякую дрянь, и вот пожалуйста – крысы!.. А что потом? Пауки? Многоножки? А стены не отмываются! И картофельный порошок кончился! И подарки для Джо не готовы! А я не могу… не могу!.. – Она закрыла лицо руками.  
  
С тихим гудением кресло подлетело к ней, и муж взял ее за руку.  
  
– Ничего страшного, – сказал он. – Все в порядке.  
  
Она продолжала плакать, вцепившись в его руку, а он терпеливо парил рядом.  
  
Когда женщина успокоилась и слезла со стула, муж сказал:  
  
– Закажи порошок, я вызову службу дезинсекции. А Джо нам поможет со стенами. К вечеру все будет готово.  
  
И он был прав: пришли люди в комбинезонах из Щ.И.Т.а и зачистили дом за полчаса.  
  


***

  
– Ну, как поживают мои друзья? Ты хорошо о них заботился, Джо? – спросила бабушка, и Джо подвел ее к елке. – Да, неплохо, – признала она с лукавой улыбкой. – У солдатика щит сияет так ярко, ты что, его начищал? А погляди только на Щелкунчика – он как будто улыбается! Славно, что они подружились.  
  
Она отметила каждую игрушку, скользнув по ней взглядом, одобрительно кивнув или даже погладив. Потом сняла с ветки Железного Человека.  
  
– Знаешь, кто это? – спросила она у Джо и поманила к себе, чтобы шепнуть что-то на ухо.  
  
– Ма-ам, – завопил Джо, вбегая на кухню, где женщина суетилась над контейнерами. – Мам, а это правда? Правда, что говорит бабушка Морган? Я правнук Железного Человека, по-настоящему?  
  
– Слушай больше, что говорит твоя бабушка, – закатила глаза женщина. – Джо, не мешайся под ногами, лучше помоги накрыть на стол.  
  
Стол был большим, и гости все прибывали. Приехали дяди и тети, троюродные сестры и двоюродные братья, вокруг елки носились дети, лаяли собаки, мяукали кошки, кто-то даже принес с собой черепаху.  
  
– Это мое животное-компаньон, – сказал дедушка Джек, который приходился им каким-то родственником, хотя никто толком не знал, каким. – Мой терапевт считает, что праздники – опасное в эмоциональном плане время. – Дедушка Джек все еще ходил к настоящему психологу, но у стариков свои причуды.  
  
Все болтали друг с другом, шутили, смеялись, обменивались новостями. Кто-то пролил напиток, кто-то разбил тарелку, собака попыталась поднять лапу на елку, но вовремя одумалась. Было шумно и хорошо, как любил Джо. Все его щипали, щекотали, гладили по голове и спрашивали про школьные успехи, пока наконец Джо не утомился. Он скользнул в дальний угол комнаты, к электрокамину, где в кресле тихо сидел отец.  
  
Это было самое чудесное: отец вышел сегодня из своей комнаты и был вместе со всеми, хотя и прятался в стороне.  
  
– Ты в засаде? – спросил Джо, забравшись к отцу на колени. Теперь это сделать было сложнее и не так удобно, как раньше, но отец крепко его подхватил и устроил в кресле.  
  
– Вроде того, приятель. Хочешь со мной?  
  
И они спрятались вместе, потягивая эгг-ног из одной кружки; на вкус он был прямо, как настоящий.  
  
Когда пришло время садиться за стол, бабушка Морган вручила отцу большой нож, чтобы разрезать гуся. Это было старой традицией; а еще – по традиции – это всегда делал кое-кто другой.  
  
– Дождемся их, – сказал отец. – Обычно они не опаздывают, но может, есть веская причина.  
  
Как только он договорил, в дверь позвонили.  
  
У дяди в руках была целая куча подарков, а у второго дяди на голове криво сидел рождественский колпак. Носы у них были красные от мороза, а на лицах сияли улыбки.  
  
– Там столько снега! – восторженно сказал дядя Стив.  
  
– В этом году снегомашины переборщили, – проворчал дядя Баки. – Что, вы уже все съели? – он подмигнул Джо и живо устроился за столом рядом с бабушкой Морган. Дядя Стив произнес короткую молитву, прежде чем разрезать гуся, а потом начался пир.  
  


***

  
Поздно вечером детей отправили спать, а Джо заснул прямо на коленях у папы. Он почувствовал, как кресло мягко попыло из-за стола и открыл глаза.  
  
Бабушка Морган стояла у елки, показывая что-то дядям, а они обнимали ее с двух сторон, как два гиганта. Дядя Стив и дядя Баки склонили друг к другу головы, так близко, что их виски соприкоснулись, а красный колпак совсем свалился.  
  
– Спи, Джо, – шепнул папа.  
  
Джо так и сделал.


End file.
